Content providers define content in a wide variety of formats. For example, extensible markup language (XML) is a commonly used format that enables designers to create customized tags, thereby enabling the transmission, validation, and interpretation of data between applications. Content defined in XML includes a hierarchy of elements and attributes. For example, a test defined in XML may include a highest level element specifying a type of test such as, for example, a mathematics test. A next level element may specify a section of the test such as, for example, geometry. A next level element may specify an individual question, and a next level element may specify elements of the test question such as, for example, a question text (“stem”), the correct answer (“key”), and a set of possible answers (“distracters”).
XML is particularly suited for defining content for a variety of transmissions, including the Internet. For example, the mathematics test discussed above may be distributed from a server to a “presentation” client at a test presentation center via the Internet. A user interface such as, for example, a web browser running at the presentation client may be used to request, receive, and present the test. The test may be displayed to a test taker on a display device such as, for example, a monitor attached to the presentation client. The test taker may interact with the test using input devices such as, for example, a keyboard and a mouse. Feedback related to presentation of the test such as, for example, test answers and personal information about the test taker may be submitted from the presentation client back to the server.
In addition to presenting content using a web browser, it is often desirable to present content using alternative presentation mediums. For example, it may be desirable to present a standard printed or “published” version of the mathematics test. Furthermore, it may be desirable to present an audible version of the test using technology such as, for example, interactive voice response (IVR). Consequently, it may be desirable to convert content from a format such as XML to alternative formats that are specific to the alternative presentation mediums. For example, portable document format (PDF) is a file format developed by Adobe Systems of San Jose, Calif., that is well suited for distributing and presenting a printed version of content. The “WAV” file format is a file format well known in the art of content.
In addition to converting content into such alternative formats, it is often also desirable to compile such converted content so that it may be distributed as a single compilation. For example, it may be desirable to compile a published PDF version and a WAV version of the mathematics test and to distribute the single compilation to multiple presentation clients. The distribution of such a compilation may enable, for example, an audible version of a test to be presented to visually impaired test takers and a printed version of a test to be delivered to hearing impaired test takers. Furthermore, for example, the converted versions of the mathematics test may be bundled with an XML file that specifies a list of authorized test delivery centers to which the mathematics test should be distributed. Additionally, it may also be desirable to bundle another XML file that specifies a list of registered test takers at each such authorized delivery center.
Thus, there is a need for a processing and publishing “pipeline” for parallel conversion, compilation, and distribution of content. It is desired, for example, that such a pipeline provide the application framework and interface to enable a user to request that a plurality of content items be converted, in parallel, to a plurality of different formats. It is further desired, for example, that the application framework and interface to enable a user to request the compilation and distribution of such converted content items.